La inocencia de aquella Flor Escarlata
by Elinda Bree Ackerman
Summary: Esta es la historia de un gigolo Eren que se enamora de un casto y puro Levi, esta es una historia totalmente Ereri, disfrútenla .


**Este One-shot no es mas para que entretenerse... La verdad es que me iba a poner al corriente con mis demás fics pero, pues salvaje inspiración aparece y pues xD hice esto... D': no me matéis... Bien lo dejare seguir leyendo **

**Los personajes mencionados en esta obra no me pertenecen, créditos a su autor **

**pareja: Ereri **

* * *

**¶Inicio **

Eren POV'S

_Oscuro..._

Mi nombre es Eren Jeager, mi vida ha sido un desorden... Bueno hasta hace ya un par de meses donde me establecí, tengo un departamento decente, soy un joven de tan solo 23 años, actualmente trabajo... Soy un simple vendedor de ropa, aun que no siempe, un tiempo estuve trabajando como "acompañante", si antes de que alces comentarios sobre mi o preguntas curiosas para satisfacerte, un gigolo... Aun que ahora muchos que quieren ser mas "formales" dentro de si prefieren llamarlo "acompañantes" la verdad es que no me molesta decir lo que fui...

_no puedo ver nada... Esta oscuro_

Son cosas que no quiero recordar por ahora, mi pasado lo deje hace mucho tiempo, ahora estoy empezando y estoy muy bien así. Aun que aveces es inevitable echar un vistazo atras.

.

.

.

Eren-kun... ¿Estás listo ya?- una mujer de pelo castaño, ojos color miel, estatura de no más de 1.60 tocaba mi puerta, su nombre, Petra Ral, la dueña de esta agencia de "acompañantes" y mi jefa -Apúrate Eren... Te espera tu cliente-

An?... Si ya pronto estaré listo Petra-San -termine de colocarme el traje de gala que utilizaría... Un traje de vestir azul marino, con una camisa blanca que hacia juego con una perfecta corbata del mismo color que el conjunto del traje, zapatos negros bien lustrados, con un peinado formal, cabellos perfectamente alineados hacia tras, y una colonia de Calvin Klein. Bien estaba perfecto -Ya estoy listo!- Sali de mi camerino y ahí esta mi jefa con un rostro de preocupación

¡Apúrate Eren!... Que la señora de esta noche es muy especial- me tomo del brazo y me dirigio hacia la salida...

Eh!?, está bien si pregunto ¿Quién es mi cliente esta vez?- mire un tanto desconcertado a la mujer

Se llama Sasha Braus- Dueña de Brau's Corporation... Esta vez será una cena de gala, la cliente pide que finjas ser su esposo, al parecer tiene una reunión familiar... Ya sabes tu trabajo Eren -

Me dio un leve empujón hacia la salida -Buena suerte!- me dijo al momento que me sonrió.

Mi jefa es bastante amable conmigo; bien ahora comienza mi trabajo... Sali y afuera se encontraba la señorita Braus quien me esperaba en su auto, entre y ella me saludo muy formidablemente

Tu debes ser Eren... ¿Verdad? -La mujer me miro y me soltó una sonrisa, saco de su bolsa un par de anillos y me entrego uno -Veras, te contrate para fingir una noche que eres mi esposo, el trabajo es simple, solo tienes que hacer creer a mis padres que eres mi esposo- se colocó uno de los anillos en su dedo anular, sencillo, solo será esta noche mis padres viajan mañana así que con que los convensas oh esta mas que suficiente para que dejen de molestarme y hacer que me case con ese tal Connie.

Bien, entiendo- le dije al momento que asentaba con mi cabeza, ella me dio uno de los anillos y de igual manera me la coloque en el dedo correspondiente.

Pasado ya media hora del transcurso del viaje al parecer la cena se llevaría acabo en un famoso restaurant, caro y lujoso.

Ya estamos aquí -suspiro la joven tras a ver comentado esto con extrema pesadez, el chofer hizo su parada frente al restaurant, abrí la puerta del coche, salí inmediatamente y le tendí la mano a la joven Sasha para que se sujetara de mi al salir. Tenía que comportarme caballerosamente, ahora mi objetivo es el de impresionar a los padres de mi "esposa"... Tratarlos y ser amigable.

¡Bien!... Are You ready? -al mismo momento se sujeto de mi brazo derecho mientras me sonreía

Of course -Y si, también soy bilingüe, debido a mi trabajo tengo que aprender varios idiomas, Como verán no somos una agencia cualquiera.

nos adentramos en el respectivo lugar, nos acercamos a la recepción y Sasha solo se encargó de la reservación previa que habia echo... Se le indico la mesa donde ya sus padres esperaban ansiosos por el "feliz matrimonio". Y efectivamente ahí estaban, Sasha me indico con la mirada que ellos son sus padres yo los mire. Un señor con un tono de piel claro cabellos blancos lo que parecían ser canas, un bigote estilo italiano con un traje negro que por lo que vi se que era de una muy buena marca, su cara del señor representaba total seriedad, su madre por otro lado se miraba muy alegre, cabello castaño, piel morena de muy finos rasgos, tan solo con verle me imagine a la señora en su juventud... Valla si que era una verdadera belleza.

¡Hola... Papá y Mamá, que gusto de verles! -dijo Sasha al momento de acercarse a sus padres y saludarlos con un beso en la mejilla -Padres... El es mi esposo- me tomo de la mano jalándome a ella provocando que me colocará a su lado.

Muy buenas noches, señor y serñora Braus, me llamo Eren Jegaer...-realice un saludo con la mano que como respuesta obtuve frialdad por parte de su padre, como era de esperarse, sin embargo su madre fue otra historia, muy amable y cariñosa. Nos invitaron a tomar asiento y dispusimos de una gran charla junto a un exquisito banquete... Dios, esto seria agotador.

* * *

Bien... Sin detalles la cena fue genial, pretender ser un buen marido, al menos deje a la señorita Braus satisfecha, aun que creo que el sexo estuvo de más. Si bueno como verán aquella cena al final, mi trabajo es ese complacer a las mujeres... U hombres que contrataran mis servicios, algunos solo omiten la para del sexo, otros solo buscan ese mismo factor de satisfacción. Y como dije, si, incluso hombres me han contratado para ser su dulce acompañante aun que es diferente estar con un él a estar con un ella, aun que no del todo aun con los hombres soy yo el activo... Cada cliente tiene su fetiche, y a mi me suelen buscar pasivos en busca de consuelo en general, de igual manera soy muy solicitado y no es por presumir pero entre mas trabajo tenga, mejor para mi, somos varios trabajando ahí pero, solo 5 somos los que destacamos mas, yo en primer lugar obvio, después Reiner, Jean, Armin y Ymir, son los que mas sobresalimos y obvio cada uno de nosotros tiene un protector (el protector es aquel adinerado que se encarga de la mayoría de nuestros gastos, ganamos dinero y nos llagan bien, pero ellos los protectores sone son ue nos dan.. Lujos de mas, por ser sus favoritos, por ejemplo Reiner-Su protectora es Hanji Zoe, una famosa química fármaco bióloga, Jean- es de Marco Bott un famoso detective privado conocido mundialmente como uno de los mejores, Armin- ese shota le pertenece a Erwin Smith un empresario multimillonario proveniente de E.U y Ymir- es de Historia Reís hija de uno de los magnates mas ricos de la nación... Bueno yo, según mi protector es Mikaso Ackerman, aun que mas bien es un local obsesionado conmigo con intentos desesperados para poseerme, pero esa es otra historia que veréis mas adelante).

Llegue a la agencia y directamente fui y me senté en la sala de estar de la entrada principal...oh! ¿Ya tan pronto cielo? -Se acercó a mi Petra-san con un vaso de limonada en la mano -Toma...- me entrego aquel vaso con una enorme sonrisa, yo lo tome y bebí de el -¿Te trato bien la señorita Braus?-

Bueno... Si, fue muy amable conmigo- deje aquel vaso sobre un estante que había en la sala, me afloje la corbata y desabotono uno de los primeros botones de mi camisa, y recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

¿Lo hicieron? -me pregunto curiosa mientras se sentaba a mi lado

De eso se trata mi trabajo ¿no?... Por obvio si ella me lo pedía tenía que hacerlo- suspire mientras dejaba caer un poco mis hombros

jejeje bueno... Será mejor que descanses Eren, mañana tienes un nuevo cliente- dijo al momento que se levantaba -Este también se v que es diicil- me dijo con una sonrisa ladina

¿Por qué lo dices? -le mire intrigado

es un Ackerman... Y es un varón -mostró una sonrisa burlona mis ojos solo se abrieron de par en par

es-espera... ¿Q-Qué?... ¿Mikaso Ackerman otra vez? -le mire con irritación y era obvio... El tipo lleva pidiéndome mas de tres meses y no es como que me moleste tengo varios clientes frecuentes, solo que este es algo, problemático, pues me ha declarado amor, al parecer se enamoro de mi... Yo mas bien le llamo obsecion.

No, este es diferente... Levi Ackerman... Es tu cliente de mañana y te ha pedido para una semana -me miro con una alegría en sus ojos y labios

¿Un-una semana?, Ow! Eso es mucho tiempo... -como respuesta me sorprendí y es de esperarse, nada me ha pedido por mucho tiempo, eso hacia que me intrigara que clase de situación es por la cual me pidió. Algo no dejaba de molestarme con respecto a eso, sin duda, una corazonada.

* * *

7:38 am (estación de trenes de Wall Rose)

Bien, Señor Ackerman... Este es Eren Jeager -me presentó mi jefa con mi cliente a quien le perteneceré una semana completa

¡Mucho gusto... Señor Ackerman! -Realice una leve reverencia con los ojos fijos al suelo, alce la mirada después de dar el saludo... Por un momento me arrepentía de no a verlo visto antes, mi corazón dio un fuerte palpitar al solo mirarlo, aquel sujeto mostraba una belleza increíble, y valla que eh conocido hombres apuestos, pero el... Tenía una mirada intimidan te y un tanto sensual, su piel blanca lechosa no hacia mas que atraerme a el, sus cabellos negros como la noche, aun que era mas bajo de estatura que yo eso importo, el solo mirarle me bastaba para apreciar su belleza, su confección no estaba para nada mal, sin duda un hombre muy apuesto.

el gusto es mio... -me estiro la mano a manera de saludo al cual correspondí sin dudar, sus ojos no dejaban de penetrarme como si tratase de adivinar mis pensamientos con la mirada -¿Bien... Nos vamos?, pronto saldrá el tren- indicó despidiéndose de mi jefa, igual lo hice yo... Me despedí de ella y tome mis males dirigiéndonos al tren que estaban or partir.

Lo abordamos y buscamos lugares para sentarnos, ya que hallamos uno nos dispusimos a tomar asiento, coloque mi pequeña maleta a un lado de mi y él se sentó frente a mi.

¿Sólo traes consigo eso? -me pregunto al momento de que señalaba mi pequeño equipaje

la verdad es que solo traigo lo necesario -solté una leve risita -... Y, ¿Donde vamos exactamente?- le pregunte un tantogo intrigado

Iremos a una pequeña cabaña situada en un pequeño pueblo llamado Sina, soy un pintor, y esta vez necesito hacer una buena pintura, me especializo en retratar cuerpos humanos... Ya eh dibujado varias mujeres, ahora me gustaría hacerlo con un hombre... -dijo mientras recargaba su codo en el borde de la ventana y miraba fijamente el paisaje... Espera un momento, "¿hacerlo con un hombre?" ... Entonces Levi-san es ¿virgen?, a decir verdad me cuestionaba internamente, de ser así seria muy amables on el, siendo su primera vez, aun que dudo que se refiera a eso. Entonces, ¿Me quería solo para retratarme... O para tener sexo?, mierda esto es algo confuso.

* * *

Bien, llegamos -murmuro Levi mientras me despertaba, tal parece que me quede dormido durante el viaje, bajamos del tren y en seguida abordamos un coche que nos llevaría a la cabaña. Levi se había encargado ya de todo en nuestra estadía en la cabaña.

llegamos a la cabaña la cual no estaba para nada mal, como siempre con estos ricachones, es muy lujosa como era de esperarse, y para mi sorpresa había una laguna frente a la cabaña. Después de merodear el lugar Levi-san sugirió que acomodásemos nuestras cosas y que tomáramos una dura para después comer y salir de comprar, me dijo que necesitaba comprar cosas indispensables para nuestra estancia en la cabaña, justo después asa limos y compramos cosas en un mini super-mercado situado en el pequeño pueblo de Sina. Regresamos a la cabaña y Levi se desapareció por un rato, creo que fue a mirar los alrededores para hacer su pintura, bueno yo había llevado un libro para entretenme mientras no tendría que hacer allí.

despues de un rato de no hacer nada, decidí nadar así que solo me quite la playera y con un short salí de mi cuarto y fui al lago a distraerme. Mientras nadaba y me entretenia en el agua pude diferenciar una pequeña sombra mirarme no tan lejos de donde me encontraba , decidi no prestarle atención y seguí en lo mío. Después de un rato me salí del agua, me cambie de ropas y pude notar que había un olor muy agradable en el lugar, me dirigí hacia donde se hubo abra el olor y para mi sorpresa estaba Levi-san cocinando.

¿Así que usted cocina? -me hacer que al pequeño azabache

No me gusta depender de nadie -se limitó a decirme mientras terminaba de cocinar

¿Es así? Hehehe -solté una risita mientras le ofrecía mi ayuda y el solo me pidió poner los platos en la mesa, después el sirvio la comida y nos sentamos a comer, -Hace tiempo que no comía tranquilamente- musité al llevar una porción de comida a mi boca

debe ser muy cansado tu trabajo -recibí como respuesta del pequeño hombrecito -Seria muy pesado incluso para mi-

Bueno a decir verdad es que, te acostumbras jeje -seguí, no había platicado con él hasta este momento así que se me hizo extraño -No es como que no me agrade del todo... Todos ahí son muy amables- bebi un poco de jugo que habiamos comprado hace un rato.

mañana empezaré con la pintura... ¿Está bien?-

ah?.. Esta bien señor Ackerman -le dije como respuesta

Levi... Llámame Levi -concluyó parandose de la mesa y recogiendo su plato y vaso... Fue por un leve momento pero pude notar como una sonrisa se mostraba a lado de un sonrojo casi, casi notorio mientras desviaba sus ojos... Muchos en mi posición verian ESO como tenebroso; pero yo, yo lo vi tan tierno que un impulso de ir y abrazarlo se apoderó de mi que me fue casi imposible contener.

Ah?... Levi-san... Uh? -Sonreí ante esa pequeña acción indiferente. Interesante.

* * *

01-09-15

Mmmm, esta situación se volvió un conflicto, han pasado dos días desde que llegamos y al parecer Levi-san tiene problemas con el dibujo.

etto... ¿Aún no... Levi-san?- pregunte mientras estaba en esa posición que se me había ordenado, acostado en el sofá rojo con un traje negro, zapatos negros, camisa azul y corbata azul marino

Tc!.. No, solo esta mierda no sale, ya me harte -Lanzó el pincel contra la pintura y molesto salió de la habitación, confundido me levante y fui tras él...

Levi-san espere, ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunte mientras iba siguiéndole los pasos

No me jodas ahora mocoso, no estoy de humor -iba cabizbajo dirigiendose a la orilla del lago

pero Levi-san acaso ¿hice algo mal? -Len pregunte y lo tome del brazo... Y no recibía respuestas el colegio contrario -¡Levi-san!- lo gire en dirección de mi mirada y me encotre con unos ojos rojilloz a punto de estallar en lagrimas... Quede sorprendido al mirarlo así -...¿Levi-san?...usted- el solo se sorprendió y se apartó inmediatamente mostrándose sonrojado con el ceño fruncido

tu... Bastardo... Suéltame -se jalo del brazo y bajo el rostro... -No puedo- un par de gotas salieron de sus ojos

Levi-san...-intente acercarme pero el me interrumpió

El tan solo estar contigo, no puedo estar tranquilamente... Esto es tu culpa bastardo -dijo entre sollozos -Hice esto para verte una ultima vez, pero fue una estupidez-

de, de que habla? -realmente estaba confundido ante lo que decía

Ni siquiera te acuerdas de mi...-sus palabras se volvieron como pulsadas, levanto la mirada con las mejillas empapadas de lagrimas -Eh, estado enamorado de alguien que no me recuerda- sus lagrimas parecieron soltarse mas ante aquellas palabras

N-No entiendo nada -le mire confuso

Aquella noche, en el callejón, donde un puñado de bastardos intento violarme... Idiota no te acuerdas que me salvaste esa noche... -sus sollozos se volvieron más notorias -Crei que el estar contigo lo recordarías, pero, no ha pasado-

¿te salve? -La verdad es que tenía un recuerdo bagó pero nunca creí que había sido un hombre al que defendí, por eso su rostro me era un tanto conocido.

Pretendi retratarte, para tener un recuerdo tuyo almenos -desvió la mirada -pero solo no me sale bien- dijo con unas franjas rojizas en sus mejillas

No, no recuerdo muy bien de ese dia pero... Usted me ha esperado... A alguien como yo.. -la verdad es que, dentro de este pequeño hombre notaba una pureza grande que temía tocarlo con mis manos sucias -Se enamoro de la persona errónea-

Yo se de ti bastardo... De alguna forma tenía que saber de quien me salvo aquella vez, te inestigue durante un año -Hizo una pausa -Después supe que Mikaso te contrataba... Ese maldito-

¿Eh?... ¿Conoces a Mikaso-san? -le mire con cierta curiosidad

Es mi hermano mayor... El heredero de la familia Ackerman -una cierta ira se hizo presente en su rostro -Como sea, no pienso entregarte a él... Prepárate Eren Jeager porque no me daré por vencido, te conquistare- Me miro con cierta determinación en sus ojos fue cuando supe que tal vez incluso yo, tendría a alguien para mi... Y mi corazón se acelero.

* * *

05-11-15

Ha pasado casi dos meses desde aquella vez, pero ha cambiado en algo drásticamente, aquel mini hombrecito que se ve indiferente ante los demás incluso suelta un aura asesina que logra que la mayoría de gente se aleje, ese pequeño hombre me mostraba su lado más tierno, incluso sonreía sólo para mi, y cada vez que lo hacia mi corazón lagia de manera frenética y un impulso de tomarlo en ese momento casise apodera mi cuerpo, si no fuera por mi voluntad de hierro tal vez ya lo habría tomado hace mucho tiempo, pero no, por lo general el me pide cada tercer día, pero no me pide sexo ni nada de eso, solo quiere tener citas conmigo.

es algo ridículo, mi cliente y yo tenemos citas, y en la mayoría de ellas solo son para que él me retrate, dice que le encantan mis ojos, dice que es como ver el. Mismo mar vivo y eso le trae recuerdos buenos.

Los días quesaimos, lo voy a negar, me agrada mucho salir con él... Hablamos de muchas cosas, reímos incluso una vez me contó de su pasado, de como es que sus padres murieron, y del como su hermano tuvo el poder y con ello el control sobre todo, incluso sobre él; a decir verdad su historia me conmovió y el verle como relataba su historia oude notar que el es alguien muy noble y de buen corazón y apesar de su aspecto es muy frágil, desde esa vez me ha nacido un sentimiento del querer protegerlo.

su mirada es tan tierna y llena de inocencia que me hace el querer tomarlo con mis brazos y cuidar de ese fragmento de cristal tan hermoso... De echo hablando de ello me recuerda a esa flor escarlata echa de cristal, el único recuerdo que mi madre me dejo. Si cada que veo a Levi recuerdo ese fragmento... Puede que suene extraño pero siento que me estoy enamorando de él.

su pureza me enamoro.

.

.

.

06-11-15

Hoy pienso pedirle a Levi-san que sea mi novio, puede que suene estupido pero, acabo de descubrir que lo amo y no pienso dejarlo ir, mas ahora sabiendo lo que me hace sentir, llevamos meses conociéndonos y lo siento, Levi-san es para mi.

Bien mocoso, ¿A donde quiere ir? -El bajito me cuestiono mientras miraba varias direcciones en las que posiblemente iríamos a pasar un buen rato.

Vamos... Vamos allí -señale a una fuente que daba vista a un mar, con el cielo en atardecer, sin duda era perfecto...

Eh?.. Esta bien -dijo algo concluyendo y nos dirigimos ahí y nos sentamos a mirar el atardecer, el solo se fijo en el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse naranja tras la huida del sol... -Oh! Nada mal- musito el pequeño mientras miraba el cielo con unos ojos brillosos, con la simpleza de sus bellos ojos.

Levi-san... -lo llame por su nombre y este respondió porque en seguida dirigió su mirada a mi algo desconcertado -Este atardecer es muy hermoso, pero... despes de todo es mas hermoso si lo veo a tu lado- lo voltee a ver con una sonrisa hermosa, el solo me miro sonrojado y desvío su mirada que mostraba pena

... ¿eso, crees... Eren?- susurro en voz baja

si, lo creo -le respondí con firmeza para que él se diera cuenta que no basilaba -Levi-san, tu me gustas mucho- le dije firmemente mientras tomaba su mano y le miraba determinadamente el solo me miro sorprendido con unos ojos cristalinos y un sonrojo inaudito

Tu también me gustas... -Dijo un tanto tímido

Levi-san... ¿Quieres ser mi novio? -Le solté la pregunta repentinamente y lo mi mano se coloco sobre su mejilla acariciando cada centímetro de su piel.

Eren... Tu,... Yo, s-si quiero -respondió casi sin aliento y unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas yo le seque sus lagrimasy me dispuse a darle un beso el cual me fue correspondido inmediatamente con un tanto de inocencia por su parte.

sus labios junto a los míos, uniéndonos en una acción tan románticas digna de una pareja enamorada, pude sentir su calor, lo rodee con mis brazos con mucha fuerza para demostrarle que pese a todo yo lo cuidaría y no dejaría que se rompiera.

No nos dimos cuenta cuando la pasión se hizo presente en nosotros, y ya nos hallábamos en un cuarto de hotel con vista al pequeño mar, el sol ya se habían ocultado ahora solo la luna brillante de aquella noche hacia presencia en nuestro acto de amor, mis manos pasearse sobre las prendas que envovian su piel, lechosa y sutilmente yo iba retirando, le quite la camisa que lo cubría y bese su cuello con suma delicadeza y ternura digna de mi amado Levi, lo cargue y lo lleve hasta la cama en la cual lo recosté con sumo cuidado, me coloque sobre el para besarlo una vez más, mis manos, ambas se paseaban por su torso hasta llegar a sus pantalones y quitárselos lentamete.

E-Eren... Mmmh -dio un gran suspiro mientras me dirigía una mirada tímida llena de inocencia dandome a entender que era su primera vez, le sonreí porque no podía creer que yo tomaría algo valioso aun siento no ser digno de recibir tal privilegió, me quite la camisa y con ello los pantalones y toda prenda estorbosa dejándonos a ambos totalmente desnudos sin ningun trozo de piel sin ocultar. Bese su cuello hasta bajar a su pecho y lamer aquellos botones suaves y recibir por reacción un pequeño jadeo de mi novio, una de mis manos tomo su miembro erecto y realizó un movimiento lo cual le hacia jadear mi nombre lo cual me exitaba en gran medida, baje hasta su vientre dando ligeros besos sobre el mismo dejando pequeñas marcas a mi paso, después sutilmente subí hasta su boca la cual debore sin mirar atrás, lo mire y el me miro, sonriendo puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y con ojos llenos de lagrimas y me dijo -Me entrego a ti, la persona que mas amo en este mundo- basto para que me dijera esas palabras y yo me adentrará en él, lo que al principio era dolor, se fue convirtiendo en un placer inexplicable, algo que no había sentido nunca antes.

Erenn... Agh! Mmm! -Oir su dulce voz gemir mi nombre me hacia tan feliz, lo abrace fuerte hundiéndome en un beso con el mientras le daba embestidas! Sentí su corazón latir tan fuerte que me temía q se saliera de su pecho, -E..Erenn, te a..amo agh!- susurraba entre las pausas del beso.

Yo también te amo Levi-san -le susurraba a cada que podía, cuando sentía el climax y ya no poder más nos sujetamos fuerte los dos y asentimos con la mirada ara corrernos juntos y así mezclar nuestros fluidos. Dejando la cama empapada de nuestra esencia.

cai rendido a su lado mientras lo abrazaba, él quedo rendido por la actividad reciente, sólo Senti su cálida respiracion chocar contra mi piel, sentía que estaba en el paraíso. No queria que estó acabara jamás.

Pero no fuimos precavidos, y sin darnos cuenta alguien desde las sombras nos miro y tuvo envidia de nuestro amor, nunca pensé que ese tuviera una consecuencia que acabaría conmigo.

* * *

24-12-15

¿Qué te ocurre Eren?... Te veo preocupado -Me pregunto mi amigo Armin, mientras me miraba de una manera curiosa.

Mañana, es el cumpleaños de mi novio, No se que darle... -me movía de un lado al otro un tanto frustrado de la presión que sentía al no saber que darle al azabache.

Hay Eren -suspiro el rubio mostrando fatigues -Sabia que esto ocurriría así que me tome la molestia de preparar esto... Vamos toma- Me hizo entrega de un boleto

¿Que es esto?- le pregunte curioso

Un concierto para una banda famosa de rock que dará lugar en un o de los mejores Restaurantes de Sina -Termino concluyendo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa.

Wooaa! Armin gracias amigo!- lo abrace fuerte alzándolo, siempre podía confiar en el, por eso esun de mis mejores amigos, uno de los pocos que tenía, sin duda seria una velada genial.

H.

.

.

La otra línea sonaba hasta que me contestaron

¿Hola?- me respondieron desde la otra línea

Hola... Levi-san, soy Eren... Te llamo desde la casa de Armin -respondí ensegida

Ah?.. ¿Que quieres?, ya es de muy noche para que me llames -Dijo un tanto molesto

Lo siento Levi-san... Es que quería mañana invitarte a comer por lo de tu cumpleaños... ¿Que dices? -Le hable muy entusiasmado

... mmmm pero mañana es víspera de Navidad... ¿No tendrías que estar co tus seres queridos?-

Bueno tu eres mi ser querido por eso te llamo jeje -Por un momento se escucho un silencio agudo... -Levi-san?-

tch... Iré... Nos vemos mañana... -

Ok, mañana en el restauran Sstogest a las 10:00 pm -

Est bien, nos vemos mocoso, buenas noches -seguido de eso me colgó.

¿Ni un te amo?, Levi sin duda eres malvado, bueno mañana nos veríamos así que ahí nos diríamos muchas cosas.

* * *

25-12-15

Ya eran las 10:30 y aun Levi no aparecía... Lo cual me había preocupado ya porque Levi no es de los que se atrasan, él es muy puntual, de repente mi cel vibro y recibí un mensaje de Levi... Rápidamente lo abrí y en el mensajes decía.

"Estoy en la azotea del edificio que esta justo a lado del restaurant en donde nos quedamos de ver, ven"

¿Que estaría haciendo allá?, una sorpresa tal vez, aun siendo su cumpleaños planea sorprenderme... Bueno mas vale no lo hago esperar o si no se enojaría y tal vez me pegue jeje.

.

.

.

¿Levi-san?... ¿Dónde estás?- susurre mientras abrí la puerta de la azotea... Me adentre y lo curioso fue no verlo o notarlo a simple vista así que me adentre más.

Asi que después de todo veniste... -Una voz ajena a la de Levi hizo que se me erizara la piel eh hizo que me diera la vuelta y mirara aquella presencia desagradable.

¿Que carajos haces tú aquí? -le pregunte con ira y mientras lo miraba desafiante -¿Donde esta Levi-san?

Ese maldito mal nacido esta aquí -a su lado se hallaba Levi que por su apariencia juzgó que ese maldito lo golpeo.

Bastardo de mierda ¿Qué le hiciste a Levi-san? -Le mire furioso mientras apretaba los dientes, mirar a Levi en ese estado me prendió, quería matar a ese madito hijo de puta

¿Por qué lo elegiste a él... Eren?... Acaso no te das cuenta que te amo mas yo que él.. -su miarda se torno como la de un psicopata -Todo es por culpa de este estupido- le soltó una patada en la cara al azabache logrando que esté cayera al suelo,

Mikaso, suéltalo ahora mismo... Te lo pido por favor -le dije alterado mientras le miraba retándolo

Dime Eren... ¿Qué hay de diferencia entre él y yo? -Tomo de los cabellos al azabache levantándolo mientras lo colocaba a su lado... -Si solo casi idénticos-

Madito... Degenerado acaso no te das cuenta de que Eren no te ama -Dijo el azabache mientras le miraba con repugnacion... -¿También planeas quitármelo a el, como lo hiciste con papá y mamá?- refunfuño el pequeño con una voz que demostraban furia

Ah?.. Si.. Pero si a ti nadie te ah querido.. Ni mamá ni papá, ambos te odiaban... Por eso, prefirieron morir a tener que tenerte como hijo y ser la vergüenza... -lanzó una sonrisa despiada -Vas a morir solo como el bastardo perro que eres-

maldito hijo de puta -En un movimiento brusco Levi le dio un golpe en los costados al contario logrando que este en un descuido lo soltara y el azabache corriera hacía mi... Y se abalanzara a mis brazos.

Al momento lo abrace tan fuerte y voltee a mirarlo y lo tome de sus mejillas -¿Estas bien?- le mire con preocupación y el solo asíntio dandome una sorisa para después dedicarme un beso en mis labios el cual le respondí con dulzura y amor.

S-Si yo no puedo tenerlo... Tu tampoco lo tendrás bastardito -Su grito llamo nuestra atención y lo miramos al momento que saco una pistola y nos apunto

O-Oye Mikaso estas loco! -alcance a gritarle mientras abrazaba fuerte a Levi

Si... Eren, si yo no puedo tenerte... Tampoco él -Antes de que el tirara del gatillo Levi volteo a verme y me tomo de las mejillas dandome un beso en los a boca, por algún motivo yo cerré los ojos y un sonido brusco se escucho, era el sonido de una bala siendo disparada, después sentí como los labios de mi amado se iban separando de los mios lentamente y su cuerpo se dejaba caer, aun no habría los ojos pero pude sentir gotas cálidas recorrer mis mejillas, por un momento Crei que eran mis lagrimas pero no, era mas espezo.. Abrí los ojos y escurría atra vez de mi, sangre.. Y mire el rostro de mi amado desvanecerse con una sonrisa y esos ojos cálidos que siempre me dedico a mi.

Logre atraparlo entre mis brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, lo mire con su hermoso rostro salpicado de sangre y lagrimas salir de sus bellas mejillas,al parecer la bala le atravesó el pecho, estaba en shock, no podía creer que presenciaría la vida de mi amado irse de entre mis manos, -Levi.. No, no tu no... Aguanta resiste- le grite mientras mostraba desesperación y con mi mano temblorosa trate de marcar urgencias, el me tomo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y me susurro -Siempre tuyo... Eren, te amo...- concluyendo su frase junto a su hermosa y discreta sonrisa se esfumo como el viento que pasa y se lleva todo.

NOOOOOOOO!... -Grite a mas no poder y mis manos acariciaban su rostro -Levi... Mi amor... NOOOOO! Tu no mi amor!- lagrimas caían de mis ojos, y caían a su bello rostro... Después oi otro disparo pensé que me iría con mi amado pero no fue así, lamentablemente, el bastardo y cobarde de Mikaso se suicido. Pero para mi el es de menos.

alce la mirada y note que la luna, era la misma que se había puesto el día en el que mi amado y yo nos habíamos unido en cuerpo y alma... Puse la fisura de mis labios sobre la frente de mi Levi quien ya hacia muerto en mis brazos, -¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor!- le susurre entre sollozos mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo frío.

_oscuro, el cielo está tan oscuro que no puedo ver nada, nada más que la vida de la persona que amo desvanecerse en mis brazos y mi vida junto con la de él._

* * *

25-01-16

caminaba por la orilla del mar mirando el atardecer que era justo igualito al que cuando le pedí a Levi que fuera mi novio.

Hoy haces un mes que has muerto mi amor... Hace un mes que deje que te rompieras entre mis brazos como aquella flor escarlata de cristal, aun recuerdo desde el primer momento que te conocí -Lagrimas caían de mis mejillas -Gracias por todo amor mío-

\- Siempre tuyo... Eren -

* * *

**Bueno chicos, no me golpeen, la verdad es que pensaba cambiar el final xD pero, no pude tuve que seguir la trama, uvū mi Levicito murio por la culpa del Mikaso, y nop, no odio a Mikaso solo que se me hizo buen villano aquí :v Jojo**

**Sol espero que les halla gustado, disculpen las faltas ortográficas lo que pasa es que mi maldita tableta anda de gay :'v la odio~ ... Bueno dejen rewievs uvu aun que no lo crean yo me alimento ce ustedes :3 **

**Bueno gracias por leer los amo!.. **

Asami-chan fuera...


End file.
